


Graduation Surprise

by chickennuggetss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Morgan Stark was terrified to graduate high school. Her nerves are calmed when a familiar face shows up





	Graduation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is about 2 break ur heart im sorry

The bleakest day in the Stark/Potts history is when Tony Stark was killed in the very final battle between the Avengers and Thanos.

Tony Stark had sacrificed himself to save the world; something he had always planned on doing. Tony had always viewed himself to be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but there was one thing he wasn't. He definitely wasn't selfish.

So when he decided to brave the snap, he truly believed he was doing the right thing. After seeing Bruce attempt it in the lab, he was aware of the risks but he didn't care; all he wanted was to do what's right. He hadn't intended on leaving Pepper and Morgan alone, however.

Despite everything, Morgan Stark didn't truly feel like she didn't have a dad. Every Fathers Day, she would write out two cards. One for her dad and one for Happy Hogan; the man who had assisted Pepper in raising the snarky, intelligent, wild-fire girl all those years.

It had been Happy Hogan to have met Morgan's potential boyfriends and it had certainly been him to have scared them all away. "Your dad certainly wouldn't have approved of any of those scamps. None of them would've been good enough for his little girl" was Happy's explanation every single time.

Morgan had the brightest smile on her face as her extended family, known as the Avengers, all showed up for her pre-graduation gathering. "Hi, Uncle Sam!" She'd smile at Sam Wilson, who would just pat her head fondly before heading to the buffet to search out the mini-burgers.

The gathering had been going for quite a while now, and Sam Wilson was full to the brim. He could’ve sworn he hadn’t eaten so much in so long. “Excuse me, but there is something I have been instructed to show you tonight” F.R.I.D.A.Y suddenly spoke.

“Hey, squirt. It’s me, your old man” Tony’s voice began and Morgan felt her heart crack. “Let me just begin by telling you how sorry I am for not being here to see my little girl graduate high-school. I am so proud of you, Morgan. I cannot begin to express just how incredibly proud I am of you. Saying it three thousand times just wouldn’t be enough.

You are going to achieve so much in life, Morgan, especially with your high IQ. I can promise you that. End world-hunger? You could do that. Run for president? Go for it. World peace? You’ll probably make a better attempt than I did. You can do anything you set your mind to and I hope you reach for the stars.

It really breaks my heart that I won’t be there with you tomorrow, squirt. But everyone else will be there and I will definitely be there in spirit. Anthony Edward Stark is the life and soul of the party. But tonight, and tomorrow, you are.

As you walk out on stage tomorrow, look out for a familiar face. You won’t know what I mean tonight and everyone has been sworn to secrecy. It’s a surprise you’ll love.  
As I said, so proud of you kid.  
Iron Man out”

Morgan looked around the room and through her own tears she could see everyone sobbing. Even Bucky Barnes, the infamous ex-assassin was sobbing. “He really loved you, Morgs” Happy brought Morgan into a much-needed hug. Her graduation gathering had turned into a cry-fest but she didn’t mind. It was her family.

 

Morgan was a nervous ball of nerves at her high-school the next day. All she could think about was the fact that she was going to trip in front of everyone. Despite the constant reassurances from her friends and family, nothing could ease her mind.

As Morgan crossed the stage, her dad’s words came back to her. “Look out for a familiar face” repeated itself thousands of times.

When the young Stark finally did look out across the hundreds of family members in the audience, a huge smile crossed her face. For her messy, dysfunctional but perfect family were all cheering her on. The smile dropped when something glinted in the warm sun.

The red and gold was all too familiar. Hot tears pricked at her eyes as Morgan completely abandoned the stage. She could’ve sworn she had never run so fast for anything her whole life. In that moment, there was only one thing that mattered more than graduating.

Morgan was now ugly crying as she reached the suit. The same suit she had spent hours with; she had talked to the suit, cried to the suit, told jokes to the suit. On the nights she’d woken in a cold sweat with tears dripping down her face she’d seek comfort in the suit.

“I said that you’d like this surprise” Tony’s voice sounds in Morgan’s ear and she just lets out a teary chuckle. In that moment, she knows exactly what needs to be said. She knows he’ll say it back, how could he not?

“I love you 3000”

“I love you 3000”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really out here breaking hearts im sorry...


End file.
